


страх и ненависть в вегасе

by Ksobaka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Office, сериал офис, тупые юморески
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksobaka/pseuds/Ksobaka
Summary: название рабочее, я в процессе, мечтаю когда-нибудь это дописать. ведь все затевалось ради того, чтобы кто-нибудь был вы*бан в офисе на столеесли представлять, что тобирама каждый раз, когда бесится, смотрит в камеру как в офисе, текст становится смешней
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Хаширама несколько долгих мгновений смотрел в экран айпада, будто не хотел верить в то, что там написано. Потом вздохнул и произнес загробным голосом:

— Они в бешенстве. Дали отсрочку на три дня.

Тобирама не удержался от свистящего звука, выдающего раздражение, отвернулся и стоял пару минут, вперившись взглядом в белую стену. Хотелось, конечно, эту стену пробить, причем желательно сделать это головой Изуны, но корпоративная этика подобное не позволяла. 

Мадара шумно раскачивался на стуле, и было крайне сложно понять, о чем он думает: хмурился Учиха примерно всегда. 

— С другой стороны, три дня — это довольно много! — Хаширама пытался звучать жизнерадостно, но голос у него нервно дрогнул под конец фразы. 

Тобирама всеми силами пытался не думать о том, в какой они заднице и как же можно сделать так, чтобы они не провалились еще глубже. Сложнее всего было не думать о том, что он сам отчасти виноват в произошедшем — не перепроверил, не убедился, а поверил на слово, вот теперь придется расхлебывать. 

Еще вчера все было относительно неплохо: Изуна на планерке заявил, что вот-вот доделает иллюстрации, и, по сути, черновик готов. Они над этим черновым вариантом работали почти три недели, и Тобирама, который не помнил, когда последний раз спал больше четырех часов за раз, по какой-то невероятной причине доверился Изуне, когда тот предложил доделать самостоятельно и отправить заказчику. То, что последнее письмо с самыми актуальными правками он не увидел, выяснилось только наутро, когда заказчик позвонил Хашираме и двадцать минут орал в трубку так, что тому пришлось отодвинуть от уха телефон.

Тобирама трясущимися от злости пальцами разблокировал айпад, где висело то самое злосчастное сообщение с последними правками, и поправил очки; конечно, трех дней было недостаточно, чтобы все это добро переделать, но хотя бы большую часть они могли успеть. Там можно принести заказчику почти готовую работу, и, если он влюбится в нее, попросить небольшую отсрочку дедлайна, буквально на пару дней. Последние два раза, по крайней мере, это прокатывало.

Но был один нюанс: план мог сработать, если бы Учиха Изуна появился в офисе прямо сейчас и принялся за работу через минуты три хотя бы. И работал всю неделю, не прерываясь на сон и еду. 

Тобирама выключил айпад и присел на стул рядом с Мадарой. Надо было остыть и поразмыслить еще раз, но уже холодной головой. Хаширама где-то на периферии вздохнул и пошел делать кофе, а Мадара достал телефон и, судя по отдельным ругательствам и междометиям, вновь пытался дозвониться до младшего брата.

Вообще Тобирама был убежден, что девяносто процентов проблем появляются от того, что люди делают свою работу либо некачественно, либо не вовремя. Остальные десять он оставлял судьбе на развлечение: это могли быть самые разные обстоятельства, не поддающиеся какой-либо логике или прогнозу, а следовательно, повлиять на них было крайне затруднительно. 

Учиха Изуна отлично эту теорию подтверждал, но в последнее время он лажал со сроками так часто, что Тобирама был готов пересмотреть свою схему касаемо процентного соотношения неудач и причин, по которым они случались. 

Если по поводу первого пункта — некачественной работы — Тобирама не мог жаловаться, потому что Изуна был прекрасным дизайнером, и другие компании оторвали бы его с руками и ногами только так, то со вторым пунктом на тему дедлайнов были проблемы. Хороший сотрудник — это не только умение выполнять исключительно свои задачи, наплевав на команду и их совместные усилия, любил повторять Хаширама, и в этом Тобирама был с ним полностью согласен.

В общем, Изуна постоянно опаздывал. И если был день, когда он неожиданно приходил вовремя, то обязательно случалось что-то еще, что обязательно доводило Тобираму до нервного тика. На четвертый месяц совместной работы ему даже пришлось записаться на бокс, потому что с той агрессией, которая появлялась благодаря Изуне, Тобираме нужно было как-то справляться.

Хаширама однако души не чаял в Учихах, и это ощущалось как предательство. Впрочем, Учиха-старший в лице Мадары раздражал куда меньше, потому что он, в отличие от брата, не опаздывал на работу — он практически отсюда не уходил. Часто они с Тобирамой пересекались в темном коридоре поздно вечером, когда уже все сотрудники мчались домой на всех парах, или же сталкивались носами на безлюдной кухне рано утром, когда еще никто не успел на работу прийти. Судя по вечным и бездонным мешкам под глазами, Мадара вообще не был поклонником сна и здорового образа жизни, работал как проклятый, и такой подход невольно вызывал у Тобирамы уважение.

Очень жаль, что подобные качества не передавались генетически, и их ведущий дизайнер не обладал такими способностями. 

В конечном счете, дозвониться до Изуны получилось: Мадара добился от него ответа, что тот уже мчит на полной скорости в офис и будет через считанные минуты. Тобирама отложил свой планшет и мобильный на стол и подошел к интерактивной доске, взял маркер и принялся планировать. Мадара окинул его безразличным взглядом и опять уткнулся в монитор, что-то сосредоточенно исправляя, судя по вырывающимся из его рта ругательствам. Если подумать, правки прилетели и по части кода тоже, а значит, Мадара сегодня мог забыть о здоровом сне, если он вообще у него когда-нибудь случался.

Тобираме было важно прикинуть хотя бы приблизительные риски трехдневной задержки: понятно, что тут нужно сидеть не один час, чтобы получить конкретные данные, но на данном этапе он мог сказать хотя бы то, что лично ему придется ближайшие дни задерживаться на работе пару часов. 

— Будешь за ним следить, Тора, — сказал неожиданно Хаширама за его спиной, вырывая из омута тяжелых, безрадостных мыслей о дедлайне.

Тобирама медленно повернулся. Брат смотрел на него прямо, не моргая и не улыбаясь, а это означало лишь то, что он категорически серьезен. 

— Ты ведь знаешь Изуну, — вздохнул Хаширама. — Ему нужна крепкая рука, которая будет контролировать и как следует пинать в случае необходимости.

Тобирама знал Изуну прекрасно и предпочел бы сразу перейти к пункту с пинками, но вслух говорить ничего подобного не стал. Только согласно кивнул и поправил очки. 

Мадару, судя по всему, отпустил первый приступ бешенства и теперь его откровенно веселило происходящее: он смотрел исподлобья, с внимательным прищуром то на Хашираму, то на Тобираму и явно сдерживался, чтобы не поделиться едкой шуткой. В такие моменты Тобирама был ему почти благодарен — за то, что мог держать язык за зубами. В отличие от….

— Утро доброе! 

От одного лишь голоса Тобирама почувствовал в себе стремительно пробуждающееся желание убивать. 

— Сейчас час дня, — процедил он сквозь сжатые зубы. 

Изуна, словно летний ветер, в долю секунду оказался в кабинете, проскользнул мимо Тобирамы, полностью игнорируя его слова, и ловко отодвинул ногой стул возле Мадары, чтобы усесться. 

— Как ваши дела, чего такие хмурые? — весело спросил он, растягивая губы в улыбке. 

Глядя на его слегка заспанное, но явно отдохнувшее лицо, Тобирама невольно вспомнил, как они впервые подрались на корпоративе: Изуна тогда немного перебрал с алкоголем, начал его как обычно задирать, а Тобираме так давно хотелось начистить ему морду, что он тоже сделал вид, что перепил, чтобы потом к нему не было вопросов. В конце концов, кто не дерется на корпоративах? Мадара однажды сломал стеклянный стол, когда они в очередной раз с Хаширамой не сошлись в видении нового проекта.

Тобирама до сих пор с некоторым наслаждением вспоминал, с каким звуком его кулак впечатался в ухмыляющееся лицо Изуны, как тот обескураженно смотрел на него пару секунд — прежде чем броситься с кулаками в ответ. Тобирама тогда тоже, конечно, получил — Изуна занимался спортом, как и он, удар у него был поставлен как следует. И все-таки, лучший день в его жизни. 

Впрочем, сейчас это воспоминание, которое обычно помогало умерить пыл, не особо выручило. Из-за Изуны и его вечно проебанных дедлайнов они не успевали вовремя сдать проект, а он сидел и улыбался, раскачиваясь на стуле. 

Тобирама поправил очки и приготовился к неприятному разговору на повышенных тонах, но внезапно Мадара его опередил — он отвесил брату такой звонкий подзатыльник, что голова у Изуны дернулась, будто у куклы. 

— Ты проебался, — бескомпромиссно заявил Мадара, не дав Изуне и слова вставить.

После этого четко, ни разу не запнувшись, рассказал про злосчастные правки, про дедлайн в три дня и необходимость работать напрямую с Тобирамой. На лице Изуны промелькнуло за минуту столько разных эмоций, что Тобирама в очередной раз удивился, насколько же они со старшим братом в этом плане похожие. Разве что у Мадары все эти эмоции смешались в безумный коктейль и отражались на лице как что-то в духе “ненавижу вас всех, но не настолько, чтобы сесть в тюрьму за убийство, так что отъебитесь”, а у Изуны — калейдоскоп, попробуй ухватись. 

Голос Мадары звучал громогласно, перекатывался по стенам кабинета. 

— У тебя три дня, нужно доделать иллюстрации, там почти все с нуля придется, ну посмотришь. Если бы был внимательным, увидел раньше. А он — Мадара, не сводя взгляда с брата, ткнул в сторону Тобирамы — будет за этим следить.

Изуна бросил на Тобираму быстрый хмурый взгляд; лицо у него горело от негодования и смущения, но с Мадарой лучше было не спорить в такие минуты, кому как не Изуне это знать. Он обиженно потер затылок, глянул на Хашираму, который поспешил уткнуться в экран монитора, снимая с себя тем самым ответственность от участия в этом разговоре, потом на Тобираму, который с честью выдержал его долгий, полный неприязни взгляд.

— С первого по седьмой пункт, — Мадара подвинул к Изуне планшет.

Лицо Изуны тут же изменилось; он мог переключаться между работой и личными делами как лампочка, мгновенно включался в процесс, и это было чуть ли не единственное его хорошее качество, по мнению Тобирамы. Он следил, как черные внимательные глаза бегло прочитали все правки, следил, как Изуны поджал губы, приподнял одну бровь и неожиданно усмехнулся.

— За три дня можно попробовать сделать хотя бы большую часть, — весело сказал он, будто это решало все их проблемы.

Впрочем, Мадара согласно кивнул.

— На то и расчет. Приступай. — Он шумно поднялся из-за стола и, подхватив двумя пальцами висевший на спинке стула пиджак, вылетел из кабинета, будто разъяренная фурия. 

Тобирама еще какое-то время смотрел ему вслед, глядя, как сотрудники расступаются перед ним, словно море перед Моисеем. 

Изуна за столом потянулся и потрепал себе челку одной рукой. Дедлайны его никогда не пугали, даже если случались почти целиком по его вине; Тобирама иногда даже завидовал его легкомысленности, но все же пришел к выводу, что лучше немного задержаться, чем не доработать и в итоге проебать сроки. 

— Я проверю тебя в пять, — сказал он Изуне тоном, не предполагающим возражений.

Любому другому сотруднику и в голову бы не пришло с ним спорить, но Изуна был одним большим исключением из всех известных Тобираме правил.

— Ты мне не начальник. Справлюсь без няньки, — выплюнул он с неприязнью, просто чтобы что-то сказать. 

Ударить по лицу его захотелось еще сильнее, но тогда они точно не успеют доделать проект. 

— Мы здесь буквально потому, что ты не справился, — хлестко отрезал Тобирама, подхватывая свои телефон и планшет со стола. — Нет причин полагать, что ты справишься сейчас.

Если у Тобирамы была возможность задеть этого придурка, он никогда не упускал ее. 

Глаза Изуны блеснули неприязнью, но он понимал, что отчасти Тобирама был прав, поэтому ничего говорить в ответ не стал. Они могли долго играть в гляделки, если бы у них действительно было на это время, поэтому Тобирама, чтобы не задерживать рабочие процессы, вышел из кабинета, чувствуя между лопаток обжигающий взгляд.

В пять Изуны на месте не оказалось. У него не было своего кабинета — он сам от него отказался, потому что частенько работал из дома; но так как все ведущие специалисты, согласно регламенту, должны были проводить минимум два дня в неделю в офисе, Изуна обычно обитал в кабинете Мадары. Самого Мадару там застать было почти невозможно: чаще всего он был либо у Хаширамы, либо с Хаширамой в каком-то другом месте. Либо лежал на диване в комнате отдыха с ноутбуком на животе, неустанно корпя над кодом.

Тобирама раздраженно сжал переносицу, опять закипая. Удивительно, конечно, как Изуна всякий раз способен был выводить его из себя примерно за долю секунды — прямо-таки восхитительная способность. 

В конечном итоге он обнаружился на крыше: сидел у самого края, с планшетом на скрещенных коленях и сигаретой в зубах. Мадара курил как паровоз, и даже уговоры, мольбы и угрозы Хаширамы не смогли его отговорить от этой вредительской привычки, а вот Изуна, насколько Тобирама мог судить, брал сигареты в рот крайне редко. Причины, по которым он курил сейчас, мало интересовали Тобираму, поэтому он никаких вопросов на эту тему задавать не стал; тихо подошел сзади и заглянул через чужое плечо в планшет.

— Иди к черту, — раздраженно бросил ему Изуна, не оглядываясь. — Подкрадываешься как преступник. 

Тобирама стиснул зубы, чтобы хоть как-то подавить волну раздражения, и обошел Изуну с другой стороны.

— Как успехи? — он честно старался звучать дружелюбно.

Изуна поднял на него глаза — черные, злые, — какое-то время раздумывал, что бросить в ответ; внутри него явно шла внутренняя борьба, огрызнуться или ответить по-человечески. В конечном итоге он глубоко затянулся, швырнул сигарету куда-то в сторону и поднялся, отряхивая штаны. Нехотя развернул планшет к Тобираме и с лицом человека, который явно сомневается в умственных способностях собеседника, начал рассказывать, зачем нарисовал синие линии сверху и что до конца вечера будет на макете. 

Тобирама не разбирался в дизайне на том уровне, что Изуна, но мог видеть, что последние несколько часов прошли не зря. То, что Изуна успел набросать, выглядело аккуратно и даже симпатично, а самое главное — пока что соответствовало последним правкам от заказчика. Никаких черных пятен по бокам, побольше минимализма и более насыщенные цвета на фоне. 

— Выглядит как надо, — сказал Тобирама, и на лице Изуны мелькнула странная нечитаемая эмоция.

Когда дело касалось работы, надо отдать ему должное, он мог, как и Тобирама, откинуть чувства и мыслить вполне трезво. Тобирама же умел признавать чужие заслуги, даже если речь шла о вечно проебывающемся Изуне. 

— Спасибо, — издевательски хмыкнул Изуна, но по его кривой ухмылке было понятно, что похвала ему понравилась.

Они какое-то время постояли на крыше, пока Тобирама не почувствовал необходимость что-то сказать первым, иначе Изуна опять начнет шутить свои тупые шутки и окончательно выведет его из себя. Если Тобирама скинет его с крыши, то не только этот проект, но и несколько последующих они не смогут выполнить, потому что его, в свою очередь, убьет уже Мадара.

— Надеюсь, ты планируешь сегодня что-то еще делать, — сказал Тобирама, глядя, как Изуна недовольно хмурится.

Он зажал планшет подмышкой, а руки засунул в карманы. 

— Надейся, — сказал и покачнулся на носках. — А ты и дальше планируешь за мной следить? Если да, то когда наше следующее свидание?

Тобирама чудом удержался от вздоха. Его хватало максимум на несколько минут диалога с этим чудовищем, потом он неизменно начинал беситься, поэтому необходимо было закругляться. 

— Проверю в восемь, — сказал он и развернулся, уходя прочь так быстро, чтобы Изуна не успел ничего крикнуть ему в спину.

Три дня пролетели быстро; работы хватало не только у Изуны, но и у остальных участников проекта. На этаже царил полнейший хаос, потому что Тобирама не высыпался и не чувствовал в себе сил поддерживать порядок, а кроме него этим никто не горел желанием заниматься. 

Кажется, весь отдел этим воспользовался: на кухне оставляли немытые кружки, не отмечались в файле присутствия и забывали ставить галочки в Трелло. Тобирама делегировал задачу Итачи — наверное, единственному адекватному человеку из семейки Учиха, который не так давно стал его основным помощником. Итачи никогда не спорил и выполнял задания безукоризненно, а самое главное вовремя. При этом эмоциональностью он не отличался, что для Учихи было несвойственно, но более чем устраивало Тобираму. По его скромному мнению, Изуне следовало бы поучиться у Итачи многим полезным в работе вещам, например, делать вовремя свои чертовы задачи. 

Впрочем, к Изуне у него не было претензий, как ни странно: под гнетом дедлайна и теоретического провала всего проекта, над которым они трудились всей командой достаточно долго, Изуна быстро взял себя в руки и успел отладить если не весь дизайн сайта, то хотя бы большую часть. Это, признаться, было куда более многообещающе, чем то, на что рассчитывал изначально Мадара три дня назад, поэтому Тобираме пришлось опуститься даже до похвалы. 

Изуна принял сухой комплимент своей работе с несвойственной для него кротостью, кивнул Тобираме и вышел из кабинета, предварительно спросив, будет ли тот кофе. Тобирама кивнул, слегка растерянно глядя Изуне вслед; последние три дня они провели друг с другом слишком много времени, выучили, какие привычки раздражают больше всего и кто какие напитки пьет, чтобы держаться в сознании по двенадцать часов подряд. 

Когда за Изуной закрылась дверь, Тобирама взял планшет и внимательно рассмотрел эскиз сайта. Он был сделан примерно на восемьдесят процентов, что было уже весьма и весьма неплохо, если учесть, что завтра в семь утра был официальный дедлайн. Рисунок, сделанный Изуной, Тобирама за последние три дня знал лучше, чем собственное лицо, поэтому ему хватило буквально пары минут, чтобы сделать пометки в своем планшете. Надо сказать Изуне про неровные края справа — наверняка он их сам заметил и собирался доделать, но на всякий случай — и можно было нести это Хашираме и Учихе-старшему. 

Вероятно, из-за недосыпа Тобирама пропустил момент, когда Изуна показался в зоне видимости через прозрачные стены кабинета, не успел подойти к двери и открыть ее, как они привыкли делать друг другу. Жест, негласно созданный исключительно ради обоюдного удобства; кофе чаще всего таскал им двоим Изуна, Тобирама держал дверь, чтобы тот не уронил стаканчики и не разлил ничего. Когда за кофе ходил Тобирама, Изуна каждый раз уже стоял у двери, будто сотрудник отеля, и уже протягивал руку, чтобы ее открыть, даже если Тобирама еще не приблизился толком. 

Даже это небольшое соревнование имело место быть, поэтому для Тобирамы так и осталось загадкой, как они, работая практически трое суток подряд бок о бок, умудрились не только не избить друг друга, но даже почти не оскорблять. 

Оказалось, что Изуна действительно знал про неровность справа и собирался исправить это без “идиотских замечаний несведущего в теме человека”. Тобирама чудом сдержался и на реплику не ответил, только снял очки и помассировал переносицу, позволяя себе, наконец, немного расслабиться и откинуться на кресле. 

Время было позднее, но брат наверняка был еще в своем кабинете с Мадарой, поэтому задачу Тобирама хотел довести до того логического конца, где его полномочия заканчивались бы. А именно — дождаться, пока Изуна доделает макет, отнести его Хашираме, выслушать его мнение, возможно, обменяться с Мадарой хмурыми, усталыми взглядами и, наконец, отправиться домой, чтобы поспать больше пяти часов за раз. 

Изуна рисовал часа полтора, пока Тобирама лежал на диване рядом, чуть прикрыв глаза: усталость потихоньку брала верх. Когда он уже начал проваливаться в сон, его бесцеремонно пихнули чем-то острым в бок, предположительно стилусом от планшета, и над головой раздался знакомый насмешливый голос:

— Просыпайся, прекрасный принц, нам пора отправляться в путь.

Тобирама отпихнул руку Изуны и мгновенно поднялся, стараясь не встречаться с ним взглядом. В голове шумело от усталости, а зрение не сразу сфокусировалось, но когда получилось рассмотреть, что перед глазами, он увидел, как Изуна, галантно придерживая дверь, склонился в неглубоком реверансе. Значит, все было доделано. По крайней мере то, на что у него хватило сил сегодня.

— Прошу, — сказал Изуна, и Тобирама, хмыкнув, прошел мимо.

Без лишних слов, с помощью одного-единственного взаимного кивка головы, было решено, что расстояние всего в один этаж, который разделял кабинеты Хаширамы и Мадары, преодолеют с помощью лифта. 

Несмотря на то, что Изуна практически не затыкался и неустанно шутил, было заметно, что недосып отразился и на нем тоже. Во-первых, на третий день он почти не снимал очки: Тобирама помнил из отчета о состоянии здоровья сотрудников, что у Изуны были некоторые проблемы с глазами, их нельзя было напрягать более трех-четырех часов подряд. Вообще создавалось впечатление, что проблемы со зрением у Учих были делом семейным: Итачи носил очки, не снимая, с самого первого дня, как попал под крыло Тобирамы, а однажды на кухне Тобирама по чистой случайности узнал, что зрение у того такое плохое, что без очков он не заметил даже яркую кружку, стоявшую на краю стола. Мадара носил линзы и постоянно щурился, но это вполне могло быть из-за того, что он смотрел в мониторы большую часть времени. 

Впрочем, окулистом и уж тем более семейным доктором Учих Тобирама не был, хотя очевидно, что у Изуны со зрением было все же получше, чем у того же Итачи. В обычное, мирное время, когда дедлайны горели не так ярко, он очки не носил и вообще старался никак не выдавать никому своих трудностей со здоровьем. Но работа Тобирамы буквально состояла в том, чтобы наблюдать и анализировать — не за Изуной, конечно, но профессиональную хватку нельзя было выключить, словно фонарик. Он заметил, что Изуна начал болезненно щуриться еще в конце первого дня, и чем дальше в лес, тем сложнее ему было скрыть эту проблему. Впрочем, Тобирама не спрашивал, а Изуна не спешил делиться, так и работали. 

Во-вторых, под глазами у Изуны залегли такие мешки, что Мадаре впору было бы завидовать. И в-третьих, последнюю ночь Изуна провел в офисе, и его футболка с Битлз выглядела несколько потасканной, что было вполне закономерно. 

На этаже практически никого не было, даже свет уже не везде горел, когда они вышли из лифта и синхронно свернули направо. Столкнулись они только с Итачи, который погасил светильник возле своего места и собирался подхватить рюкзак со стола; на нем была джинсовая куртка, и только это заставило Тобираму осознать, что сейчас, вероятно, уже поздно, а на улице похолодало. Итачи снял очки и сдержанно улыбнулся, когда увидел Тобираму с Изуной, идущих мимо.

— До завтра, — вежливо сказал он, глядя сначала на своего начальника, потом на Изуну, коротко кивнул и направился к лифту.

Тобираму так и подмывало сказать, что вот, смотри, как должен выглядеть образцовый сотрудник, но тогда они имели все шансы сцепиться с Изуной прямо здесь, в плохо освещенном коридоре, и до братьев не дойти. К тому же, Изуна, острый на язык, мог бы прицепиться, чего это такой прекрасный сотрудник задерживается на работе допоздна, и Тобирама не смог бы ему достойно ответить. Он сделал мысленную пометку выяснить завтра у Итачи причины его позднего нахождения в офисе. 

Кабинет Хаширамы был почти в самом конце, он выбрал специально самый отдаленный офис, чтобы можно было утром пройтись вдоль всего этажа и поздороваться если не с каждым, то с максимально большим количеством сотрудников и пожелать им хорошего дня. Стремление было, конечно, трогательное, но впечатление неизменно портил Мадара, который практически всегда плелся следом за Хаширамой мрачным вороном, смотрел на всех исподлобья, будто был совсем не рад, что все эти люди пришли сюда работать.

В общем, вдвоем они производили крайне неоднозначный эффект. 

Двери в кабинете Хаширамы тоже были прозрачными — еще одна его блестящая идея, которая должна была намекнуть на прозрачность процессов в компании, — однако в этот раз их завесили плотными жалюзи. 

Тобирама имел привычку всегда, при любых обстоятельствах стучаться в абсолютно любой кабинет в любое время суток и считал, что так должен действовать более-менее адекватный человек, знакомый с правилами приличия. Конечно же, Изуна в эту категорию не попадал, потому что он зачем-то обогнал Тобираму и без намека на стук навалился на ручку, открывая дверь. 

Разумеется, Мадара был здесь — где ему еще было находиться. Но когда Тобирама оказался внутри, нетерпеливо пихнув Изуну в спину, то заметил буквально краем глаза, как Мадара дернулся, отходя от его брата. Они все вчетвером неловко замерли, и Тобирама запоздало заметил, что Учиха сжимал тонкую прядь волос Хаширамы между указательным и средним пальцем. 

Жест выглядел обыденным и привычным, будто Мадара тискал Хашираму за волосы на постоянной основе; едва осознав эту мысль до конца, Тобирама понял вдогонку, что, вероятно, только что попал в точку. По какой причине Мадаре необходимо было трогать волосы его брата, ему додумать не дал Изуна, а вернее, его звонкий голос.

— Основная часть готова, — сказал он, постепенно вырывая Тобираму из оцепенения. — Здесь даже больше, чем я рассчитывал успеть. По крайней мере, чтобы задобрить, этого должно хватить.

Он передал планшет Хашираме, но его перехватил Мадара, перегнувшись через стол гибкой тенью. Какое-то время ушло на изучение, потом на небольшую дискуссию, но, видимо, все были такими уставшими, что больше, чем на десять минут их не хватило. Даже Мадара, всегда готовый поспорить и выразить свое недовольство чем бы то ни было, вдруг махнул рукой и сказал:

— Это отлично, спасибо. 

Тобирама краем глаза заметил, как Изуна вытянул спину и улыбнулся вполне себе искренне, радостно. Похоже, похвала от старшего брата его бодрила сильнее, чем кофе, оно и понятно. Хаширама кивнул, соглашаясь с Мадарой, и сказал мягким голосом:

— Завтра можете приехать к двум, у нас будет созвон. — Потом переглянулся с Мадарой, что-то решил для себя и добавил: — Сейчас оба по домам и чтобы поспали как следует.

Он отлично умел управлять интонациями, поэтому последнее предложение прозвучало почти грозно. Мадара уселся на край его стола, всем видом намекая, что они с Хаширамой отправятся по домам еще нескоро. Или домой, мрачно подумал Тобирама, все еще слегка обескураженный потенциальным открытием, которое он, может быть, сегодня сделал.

Изуна уже держал дверь, чуть наклонившись в нелепой пародии на реверанс. 

— После вас, — сказал он елейным голосом, и Тобираму прошило волной по позвоночнику от раздражения.

Признаться, после подобных марафонов с бессонными ночами и дедлайнами его частенько подмывало предложить Изуне где-нибудь выпить, просто чтобы снять стресс, потому что никто другой в здравом уме не потащится в бар поздно ночью, когда наутро нужно работать. К тому же, звать Тобираме было особо некого, да и те немногочисленные знакомые вряд ли горели желанием послушать о его работе. 

А потом Изуна буквально говорил одну-единственную фразу, и желание его куда-либо позвать напрочь улетучивалось. В лифте они ехали в гробовой тишине, а на выходе Изуне кто-то позвонил, и он весело взял трубку, переключая свое внимание с Тобирамы на телефонного собеседника. 

Вопреки наказу Хаширамы, в офисе Тобирама появился уже в час. Вставал он практически всегда рано, а подолгу сидеть дома не любил, и если была возможность заняться делами в офисе, он так и делал. 

Первым делом он позвал к себе Итачи и мягко поинтересовался, по какой причине тот задерживается на работе. Конечно, он ценил ответственных сотрудников с упором в трудоголизм, но чисто технически переработки плохо влияли на рабочие процессы. 

Итачи недолго думал и ответил с легкой улыбкой и, как показалось Тобираме, легким смущением, что пару часов сидел за компьютером не по рабочим вопросам.

— Мой брат поступил в колледж, я планирую сделать ему подарок, — будто с неохотой признался Итачи. — Сидел вчера и просматривал варианты, не заметил, как быстро пролетело время.

Какая-то ебучая фиксация на братьях, подумал Тобирама. Нет, конечно, он относился к Хашираме со всей доступной ему нежностью, но то, как Учихи упоминали своих братьев при любом удобном случае, одновременно пугало и восхищало. 

Итачи, который всегда сдавал ему безукоризненно правильные отчеты, который всегда знал, кому делегировать задачу и как сделать так, чтобы у Тобирамы меньше болела голова, вызывал у него безграничную симпатию, поэтому Тобирама, не до конца осознавая, что говорит вслух, спросил:

— Уже решил, что подаришь?

На подсознании мелькнула мысль, что вопрос, должно быть, слишком личный, но Итачи, похоже, ничуть не смутился — по крайней мере, его умиротворенное выражение лица не изменилось.

— Машину, — коротко ответил он, и Тобирама кивнул. Очевидно, подробно рассказывать ему Итачи ничего не планировал, это было абсолютно нормально.

На этом разговор был исчерпан, и после пары дежурных напутствий Тобирама Итачи отпустил. Потом какое-то время покрутился на стуле, невольно прикидывая, сколько месяцев тому следовало откладывать, чтобы накопить на автомобиль. Работал он в компании достаточно долго, чтобы получать тоже приличную сумму, но машина — это не то, что может купить помощник аналитика за раз. 

Впрочем, пересчитывать чужие деньги не было привычкой Тобирамы, просто почему-то хотелось, чтобы у Итачи и даже у его неизвестного Тобираме брата было все благополучно. 

Позже Хаширама вызвал его в свой кабинет, за полчаса до созвона, чтобы поговорить о чем-то явно серьезном; там же сидел Мадара, яростно ругающийся на экран макбука. Его массивные ботинки лежали на краешке стола Хаширамы — надо сказать, его любимого стола, мрачно подумал Тобирама, не давая мысли развиться. 

— Кнопка у них, блядь, не работает, — раздраженно сказал Мадара, хмурясь и не обращая на Тобираму никакого внимания.

Хаширама махнул рукой, подзывая к себе. Лицо у него так и светилось радостью, но оно так делало часто, даже в тех ситуациях, когда радоваться было решительно нечему, поэтому Тобирама напрягся, заранее готовясь к худшему. 

— Им понравилось! — заявил, наконец, брат и шумно хлопнул по столу. Бросил быстрый взгляд на Мадару: — Прости, прости, эмоции. Так вот, Тора, они хотят видеть нас на ивенте в пятницу.

Тобирама сначала нахмурился — ему не нравилось, когда брат вспоминал его детское прозвище, — потом удивленно выгнул бровь. Ближайшая пятница должна была наступить уже через два дня, и что-то в тоне Хаширамы наталкивало на тревожную мысль о том, что на ивент отправится никто иной как…

— Ты и Изуна! — не менее радостно сообщил Хаширама.

Этого Тобирама и боялся. Брат принялся рассказывать, что ивент всего на два дня, делать практически ничего не нужно, по крайней мере, ему — все сделает Изуна. Он катался на такие мероприятия достаточно часто, чтобы наловчиться, и умел мастерски общаться с заказчиками. Об этом Тобирама знал не понаслышке, потому что как минимум три проекта за последний месяц удалось спасти благодаря связям и умению Изуны заговаривать зубы клиентам. 

Тобирама мысленно окинул объем работы, который его сейчас ждал, и предпринял последнюю попытку. 

— Мне он не нравится, — мрачно сказал он, мгновенно осознавая, как глупо и по-детски это звучит. Но слов обратно брать не стал, это ведь была правда.

— Мне он тоже не нравится, — передразнил его Хаширама, кивая в сторону Мадары. — Но нам все же приходится работать вместе.

По легкой улыбке, коснувшейся губ, стало понятно, что ничего похожего Хаширама не имеет в виду.

— Вообще-то нравлюсь, — мрачно буркнул Мадара, не поднимая взгляда от планшета. 

Хаширама цыкнул на него и повернулся к брату. 

— Вам нужно поехать, Тора, — сказал он, и Тобирама поморщился. Ему не нравилось, когда брат использовал это детское прозвище, еще и в присутствии Учихи. — Это важное мероприятие, и там нужен дизайнер, они в восторге от его работы. А еще нужен ты.

Тобирама поморщился. Брат не сказал “Нужен аналитик”. Также он не сказал “Нужен мой старший помощник”. Следовательно, там нужен был именно Тобирама, причем в роли человека, способного удержать Изуну в рамках приличия, за которые он часто выходил на важных встречах.

Конечно, Тобирама понимал, что решение необходимое и самое правильное — в конце концов, на них с Изуной обычно свалилась добрая часть пользовательских комментариев и правок от заказчика, именно они бежали в первую очередь переделывать дизайн заглавной страницы или выслушивали очередной войс о том, что нужно еще “поиграться с цветом”. 

В конце концов, там они смогут встретиться с заказчиком и, быть может, попросить об отсрочке — это было критически важно, Тобирама понимал. Слишком много сил и нервов было вложено в проект, чтобы не согласиться, даже несмотря на присутствие Изуны, с которым он лишний раз старался даже на одном этаже не находиться.

Однажды Тобирама имел неосторожность поделиться с братом опасениями, что его неприязнь к Изуне корнями уходит в колледж, где они сначала подрались на футбольном поле уже не вспомнить из-за чего, и что сейчас, в зрелом возрасте, воспылать нежными чувствами к этому идиоту у Тобирамы никак не выйдет. Хаширама тогда ответил, что с Мадарой он тоже не сразу сблизился. 

“Сблизился” было очень точным словом, потому что даже Тобирама не до конца понимал, что старшего Учиху связывало с его братом, помимо рабочих отношений. 

— Мне он очень нравится, — доверительным тоном тогда сообщил Хаширама то, что, наверное, было очевидно для всех сотрудников, которые хоть раз в жизни видели его вместе с Мадарой.

Сначала у них очень сильно не заладилось. Тобирама помнил то прекрасное время, когда Мадара, едва завидев кого-то из Сенджу, принимался орать дурным голосом что-то про невыполненные задачи, и все сотрудники прятались по своим углам, боясь на глаза попасться. Хаширама тоже далеко не сразу проникся к нему нежными чувствами: Тобираме приходилось несколько недель на регулярной основе выслушивать от него жалобы о том, какой Мадара эксцентричный и заносчивый. Они конфликтовали везде, будто это было своего рода соревнование: на кухне, на планерке, на созвоне с заказчиками, совершенно не замечая никого вокруг. Хаширама был с ним не согласен по многим вопросам чисто из идеологических соображений, а Мадара с ним спорил так отчаянно, будто это было делом всей его жизни. Тобирама в такие моменты испытывал некое подобие уважения, потому что даже у них с Изуной не получалось ссориться так сильно, ярко и долго. 

А потом они вдруг стали ссориться на полтона тише. Спустя какое-то время Мадара и вовсе перестал орать как больной, на весь этаж: теперь Хашираме было достаточно если не взгляда, то всего лишь короткого, предупреждающего слова, чтобы Учиха успокоился. Со стороны это не было похоже ни на дружбу, ни на роман, скорее на приручение дикого зверя.

Сейчас, спустя несколько мучительно долгих, изматывающих лет совместной работы с Учихами, Тобираму подмывало спросить у брата, как он научился с ним справляться. Понятно, что нрав Хаширамы кардинально отличался от его собственного, но все же, если он нашел подход к Мадаре, почему бы Тобираме, чисто технически, не попробовать провернуть то же самое с Изуной? 

Хаширама, как и всегда, безошибочно чувствовал брата, поэтому похлопал его по плечу и сказал:

— Учихи особенные, к ним нужен подход. 

Потом ударился в пояснения, почему считает Мадару очень мягким человеком, только мягкость эта спрятана глубоко внутри, и не каждому дано понять его тонкую натуру. Тобирама считал, что ничего сложного в Учихах нет — что в старшем, что в младшем, — они просто любят выебываться. Но с братом спорить не стал.

— Хорошо, — покорно сказал Тобирама, взвесив за и против, и поднял руку, когда Хаширама приготовился радостно хлопнуть в ладони. Право, как ребенок.

Мадара вдруг подал голос с дивана:

— Соглашаться у тебя получается куда лучше, чем торговаться. 

— Кодить у тебя получается лучше, чем общаться с людьми, — спокойно отозвался Тобирама, оборачиваясь.

— Общаться с _тобой_ , ты имел ввиду, — оскалился Мадара, откровенно веселясь. — Шутки про мою социальную дикость уже не в моде, Сенджу.

Тобирама чувствовал, как внутри от злости закручивается пружина, и с большим удовольствием бы продолжил эту словесную перепалку, но дверь в кабинет открылась, и на пороге появился Изуна. Тобирама не удержался от вздоха, а Мадара коротко рассмеялся, опять утыкаясь взглядом в макбук.

Объективно говоря, Изуна выглядел куда лучше, чем в последние три дня: не было тех жутких кругов под глазами, сегодня их целиком взял на себя Учиха-старший, а футболку с Битлз сменила свежая рубашка в красную полоску. 

— Чем порадуете? — спросил Изуна, полностью игнорируя Тобираму и обращаясь напрямую к Хашираме. 

Тот расплылся в улыбке, прекрасно зная, что от этой новости Изуна придет в восторг.

— В пятницу вы летите в Вегас.


	2. Chapter 2

Делегировать задачи оказалось, к сожалению, пугающе просто, к тому же, на помощь пришел Итачи и сказал, что уже знает, кому именно поручить то или иное задание и займется этим сию минуту. Тобираму до последнего грела надежда, что найдется какая-то задача, которую никто, кроме него самого, не сможет решить, а следовательно, никуда ехать ему не придется. 

Увы, сейчас было затишье перед бурей: многие проекты стояли на стопе, а те, которые была запущены, можно было со спокойной душой оставить на Итачи. Впрочем, Тобирама не знал, есть ли проекты, которые он бы _не оставил_ на Итачи.

С Изуной они не виделись вплоть до пятницы утром, когда тот сам отыскал Тобираму в толпе аэропорта и подошел. На плече у него как обычно был рюкзак, причем не особо забитый, а примерно такого же размера как обычно. 

— Чего такой грустный? — спросил он со скотской улыбочкой, и Тобирама поспешил ответить прежде, чем Изуна закончит тупую шутку.

— Не вижу поводов для радости. Лечу на рабочее мероприятие с тобой. — На последнем слове он невольно сделал акцент.

Изуна ничуть не обиделся, лишь неоднозначно повел плечом.

— Если так относиться ко всему, то, конечно, нечему будет радоваться. 

На часах не было семи утра, поэтому запас жизненных сил Изуны был крайне мал: Тобирама мысленно поблагодарил небеса за то, что его спутник чаще всего спал до полудня и утром был вдвое менее активным, чем во второй половине дня. А это значило, что в полете, возможно, он не будет его доставать. Следовал появилась неприятная мысль, что за те годы, что они друг друга знают, Тобирама не просто мог предположить, жаворонок Изуна или же сова, но и с пугающей точностью рассказать распорядок его дня, а возможно, и вечера тоже. 

Ожидания Тобирамы отчасти оправдались, Изуна действительно говорил куда меньше обычного, но все же недостаточно мало, что слегка расстраивало и раздражало. С Изуной они летали на встречи с заказчиком чаще, чем Тобираме бы хотелось, но в целом этот опыт позволял ему примерно обрисовать в голове, чего ожидать. 

На приемах Изуна часто перебирал с алкоголем, поэтому Тобирама старался в первую очередь следить за этим; обычно ему удавалось с этой задачей справляться, и в таких случаях все проходило, как правило идеально. Изуна свою работу знал, а еще мастерски умел наладить контакт даже с самыми хмурыми, неразговорчивыми людьми на земле, поэтому обратно в Нью-Йорк они улетали с подписанным контрактом или договором о дальнейшем сотрудничестве. 

Впрочем, в последнее время у Тобирамы из-за расширения штаба появилось так много дел, что о командировках пришлось забыть. Не то чтобы он сильно расстроился: авиаперелеты он переносил не так уж хорошо, голова начинала болеть и не отпускала еще несколько дней, к тому же, это нарушало привычный рабочий ритм. Плюс ко всему, Тобираме не нравилось быть далеко за пределами собственного офиса подолгу и представлять, как его подопечные не вовремя выполняют задачи и их некому контролировать. С появлением Итачи жизнь Тобирамы в этом плане стала немного легче, но все же, если была возможность от поездки отказаться, он это обязательно делал.

Изуна, напротив, подобные мероприятия обожал, насколько мог судить Тобирама; Мадара очень часто на вопрос о том, где его брат находится сейчас, неопределенно пожимал плечами и называл какой-то город или штат. Тобирама подозревал, что тот на самом деле не следил пристально за передвижениями Изуны и назвал эти места на карте рандомно, а брату просто отдавал распоряжение в духе “Сгоняй-ка вот к этим ребятам на другой конец страны, вернись не позже, чем через неделю”. Изуна, надо признать, с честью выполнял подобные задачи, поэтому Тобирама не возникал и вообще старался не вникать, чего там у Учих происходит. 

До Вегаса им предстояло лететь примерно пять-шесть часов, и Тобирама, воспользовавшись моментом, когда Изуна жевал бутерброд с овощами, достал из кармана наушники и вставил в уши. К сожалению, от Изуны этот жест не укрылся и он уставился на Тобираму со странным выражением лица, даже на несколько секунд перестав жевать. 

— Работаешь в передовой айти компании, занимаешь пост главного аналитика, — начал Изуна, и его насмешливый тон Тобираме категорически не понравился. — При этом пользуешься проводными наушниками. Может, у тебя еще с собой сиди-плеер припрятан? 

— Заткнись, — бросил ему Тобирама, мгновенно раздражаясь. 

Не разговаривали два часа к ряду, так и не стоило начинать. 

— Или ты из старшего поколения, которое любит антиквариат? — продолжал Изуна. 

— У нас с тобой два года разница, — напомнил Тобирама. 

Аргумент Изуну явно не убедил, но он хотя бы потерял интерес к диалогу. Надел свои эйр подсы, все еще посмеиваясь, и достал планшет. Тобирама решил, что знание о том, на что потратит следующие пять часов Изуна, может плохо отразиться на его психике, поэтому просто отвернулся и закрыл глаза. 

Через пару часов, впрочем, Изуна заснул, свалившись головой на плечо Тобирамы; тот раздраженно дернулся, но это ничем не помогло, поэтому Тобирама вздохнул и, смирившись со своей участью, достал планшет и принялся читать документы. О заказчиках, конечно, он знал, но в основном это были сухие данные о компании, которой понадобился сайт; Тобираму больше интересовали люди, с которыми им придется общаться. Вернее, делать это будет Изуна, но Тобирама любил быть хотя бы минимально в курсе происходящего. 

Знал он, к сожалению, немного: организацией вечера занималась дальняя родственница Сенджу, а владельцами фирмы-заказчика были ее хорошие приятели. Имена Тобираме ни о чем не говорили, с родственницей лично встречался только Хаширама, но все, на что хватило его плохой памяти, это воспоминания о том, что это очень приятная девушка, увлекавшаяся азартными играми и алкоголем. Тобирама хмыкнул; это было понятно хотя бы потому, что встречу организовала эта барышня в Вегасе — очаге веселья, алкоголя и других социально порицаемых вещей.

По прилету оказалось, что на взлетной полосе образовалась пробка, и их самолет простоял лишние полчаса, почти не двигаясь. Изуна, которому толком не удалось ни поспать, ни поиграть в нинтендо, выглядел хмурым, но что было важнее — он молчал. Если бы Тобирама узнал раньше, что на него так действуют авиаперелеты, то расстроился бы куда меньше, когда Хаширама объявил про Вегас. 

Некрасиво радоваться, когда другим плохо, но Тобирама ничего не мог с собой поделать: когда Изуна вывалился с трапа самолета помятый и обозленный на весь белый свет, он ощутил укол злорадства. Учиха раздраженно щурился на солнце и покачивался из стороны в сторону, будто вот-вот потеряет сознание; это бы ощутимо задержало их обоих, поэтому Тобираме, который ненавидел опаздывать, пришлось схватить того за локоть и потащить за собой. 

В аэропорту их встретил вежливый юноша со светлыми волосами и табличкой в руках, на которой ровным шрифтом было выведено, кажется, от руки “Сенджу\Учиха”. Тобираме не понравилось, как фамилии стояли вот так рядом, бок о бок, но ничего не сказал. Молодой человек представился как Кабуто, с вежливой дежурной улыбкой проводил их с Изуной до шикарного Ауди, ожидавшего на платной парковке. 

— Садись назад, — велел Тобирама Изуне, который натянул черные очки и выглядел так, будто проклинает весь мир за какие-то одному ему ведомые грехи. 

Его губы изломались в недовольной гримасе, но он ничего не ответил, а — о чудо — послушно отправился на заднее сидение. За руль сел Кабуто и сказал:

— Нам ехать полтора часа, не больше. Надеюсь, вы не сильно утомились при перелете и выдержите еще одну поездку на сегодня? — вопрос, конечно, был риторический, а голос Кабуто походил на голос из аудиогидов, которых давали туристам в поездках. 

Тобирама кивнул, глядя в зеркало заднего вида: Изуна, абсолютно наплевав на какие-либо правила приличия, забрался на сидение с ногами и, кажется, собирался спать. Потрясающе. Надо будет на правах старшего и более адекватного обязательно сделать ему замечание.

— Кажется, ваш коллега не большой поклонник авиаперелетов, — заметил Кабуто с иронической ноткой в голосе. Он явно разбирался в том, как поддерживать деловой, ни к чему не обязывающий разговор. 

Тобирама с трудом улыбнулся в ответ. В его планы входило примерно следующее: создать более-менее приятное впечатление о себе и Изуне, а также выяснить у Кабуто хоть что-то о его начальнике, с которым они встретятся уже завтра. Но стоило автомобилю тронуться с места, Тобирама вдруг ощутил такую невероятную усталость, что разом заныли все кости в теле.

Если так подумать, он с делегацией задач и переживаниями о том, как в офисе подчиненные будут справляться без него, совсем не давал себе отдохнуть последние несколько дней. А вчера вечером еще и сходил на тренировку по боксу — просто чтобы выпустить пар и чтобы Изуне было сложнее довести его до белого каления. Поэтому сейчас, после пятичасового сидения в кресле мышцы болели, а голова ощущалась будто чугунная. 

Кабуто, у которого явно Тобирама с Изуной явно были не первыми пассажирами, которых он подвозил от аэропорта до места, где запланирован ивент, покосился на Тобираму и понимающе улыбнулся. 

— Включить музыку? У меня есть классика. 

Тобирама кивнул и прикрыл глаза. Этот Кабуто отдаленно, прям вот самую малость напоминал Итачи, и это определенно было хорошо.

Приехали они даже раньше, чем через полтора часа. Дорога была абсолютно завораживающей: из окна открывался вид на побережье, уходившее в горную косу и сменяющееся более суровым ландшафтом. Чем дальше они уезжали от аэропорта, тем меньше автомобилей встречалось им на пути, становилось значительно тише и спокойнее.

Когда вдали, окруженное высокими горами, показалось удлиненное серое здание, на заднем сидении зашевелился Изуна. Тобирама быстро глянул в зеркало и встретился с его мрачным взглядом; Кабуто тут же вскинулся и вежливо предложил воды.

— Да, пожалуйста, — сипло ответил Изуна, пытаясь улыбнуться.

Хвала небесам, подумал Тобирама, он начинал понемногу приходить в себя и возвращал себя в нормальное состояние, а именно — пытался вернуть образ веселого, приятного молодого человека, умеющего найти подход абсолютно к любой компании.

Непонятно было, правда, что же так подействовало на Изуну в первую очередь — действительно ли он так плохо переносил перелеты или просто пил всю прошлую ночь, и теперь его догнали последствия? Тобирама был знаком с личным делом практически каждого сотрудника, который с ним хотя бы раз говорил, а истории болезней Изуны знал, пожалуй, лучше, чем свои собственные. Так повелось еще с колледжа, когда на первом курсе их поставили в одну команду по баскетболу, и Тобираме пришлось следить, анализировать и подстраиваться; насколько он мог судить, с тех пор здоровье Изуны не сильно изменилось. Согласно отчетам после медосмотров, которые сотрудники были обязаны проходить раз в полгода, Изуна был крепче любого профессионального спортсмена. 

Из мыслей его вытащил мягкий голос Кабуто:

— Слева расположен небольшой отель, это для гостей господина Орочимару. — Не отвлекаясь от вождения, Кабуто коротко кивнул подбородком туда, где стоял небольшой по сравнению с основным зданием двухэтажный коттедж. — Ужин сегодня в семь, за вами пришлют, а пока давайте ознакомлю вас с навигацией по этажам.

Они заехали на парковку и не успели выйти, как автомобиль окружили сотрудники отеля, судя по их форме — они вежливо поклонились и уточнили, можно ли им взять вещи. Изуна неожиданно отпихнул Тобираму и вылез на передний план: он поздоровался с каждым из работников, пожал руки и с лучезарной улыбкой сообщил, что будет весьма признателен, если они это сделают. 

Начал работать, подумал Тобирама не без уважения. 

Кабуто, судя по легкой улыбке, коснувшейся его губ, подумал примерно то же самое, и молча показал жестом на дверь, приглашая внутрь отеля. 

Топографизмом Тобирама никогда не страдал, но внутреннее убранство помещения, в котором им предстояло провести чуть больше двух суток, будто пыталось свести его с ума: коридоры, погруженные в таинственный полумрак, казались бесконечными и абсолютно невозможными для запоминания обычному человеческому мозгу. После первого поворота начало казаться, что они идут примерно семь лет, и у Тобирамы сильнее застреляло в висках.

Изуна бесшумно шел рядом, время от времени задевая Тобираму локтем, причем тот был уверен, что делалось это нарочно. Впрочем, физическая усталость потихоньку брала верх, а злость и раздражение в адрес Изуны отошли на второй план. 

Кабуто рассказывал про какую-то вазу, которая стоила чуть ли не дороже всего особняка и которую они только что прошли, и в любой другой ситуации Тобирама слушал бы его крайне заинтересованно, может, даже поучаствовал в разговоре — он неплохо разбирался в искусстве и антиквариате. Но сейчас на грудь почему-то навалилась тревога, и Тобирама все никак не мог понять, в чем дело. Возможно, стоило уточнить у Изуны, не чувствовал ли он какого-то подвоха, мелькнула шальная мысль. В конце концов, он явно разбирался в людях и настроениях куда лучше Тобирамы, сложно было этого не признать. 

Кабуто довел их до конца коридора, и Тобирама подумал, что за эти полчаса он, возможно, состарился больше, чем за последние десять лет. 

— Ваша комната, — Кабуто посмотрел на Изуну, выверенным жестом указал на одну из темных дубовых дверей, потом повернулся ко второй, примерно такой же: — А это ваша, господин Сенджу. 

Тобирама не удержался и глянул на Изуну: тот отлично держался, и только изогнутая кверху губа выдавала его раздражение. Сам Тобирама хоть и не был в восторге от того, насколько близко расположены их комнаты, к такому варианту развития событий был готов. В конце концов, люди из других фирм вряд ли знают, какие межличностые отношение связывают двух ведущих сотрудников альянса Сенджу-Учиха.

Никакие не связывают, мрачно подумал Тобирама, глядя в спину удаляющегося Кабуто. 

Изуну он успел поймать за руку, когда тот практически исчез в темноте своего номера. 

— Чего тебе? — спросил он раздраженно, но устало и зло дернулся, освобождая руку из чужой хватки.

Тобирама закатил глаза, всем видом намекая, что сам он далеко не в восторге от необходимости коммуницировать с Изуной, но делать нечего — все ради блага компании.

— Нужно обсудить план действий, — коротко сказал Тобирама и махнул ладонью в воздухе. 

Изуна неожиданно рассмеялся, и его звонкий смех разошелся по коридору почти пугающим отголоском. Как в фильмах ужасов.

— Я тебе уже придумал план, — самодовольно ухмыльнулся Изуна, оглядывая Тобираму с ног до головы своим неприятным взглядом, похожим на рентген по ощущениям со стороны. — Тебе нужно доверить все мне, а самому закрыть рот и молчать, чтобы никто не понял, что ты контрол-фрик с замашками социопата.

Тобирама завелся за полсекунды и удержался от того, чтобы не начать драку, только с помощью молитвы. Глядя на ухмыляющиеся бледные губы Изуны, он посчитал до трех про себя и представил, как его кулак врезается в эти губы, и в следующий момент на рубашку Изуны хлещет кровь, а сам Изуна падает на колени и, наконец, закрывает свой ебучий рот.

Молитва помогла, потому что Изуна, судя по тому, как изменилась его собственная гримаса, что-то уловил в выражении лица Тобирамы и перестал так паскудно ухмыляться.

— Не кипятись, я же любя. Обсудим за час до ужина.

И скрылся в комнате, демонстративно хлопнув дверью перед носом Тобирамы. 

Тобирама какое-то время постоял в коридоре, постукивая кулаком о стену. Как это обычно бывало с ним, стоило побыть рядом с Изуной больше двух часов кряду, начало стрелять в висках. 

Он открыл дверь в свой номер и зашел, искренне надеясь, что там есть бар с хорошим виски. 


	3. Chapter 3

Конечно, Тобирама знал, что пунктуальность и Изуна — это штуки категорически несовместимые, но последний превзошел самые смелые ожидания и пришел не за час, как было условлено, а за десять минут. 

— Скажи мне честно, — устало спросил Тобирама, открывая дверь и пропуская Изуну в номер, — что с тобой не так?

Ответ на вопрос он, конечно же, знал: с Изуной не так было решительно все, а в частности то, что он был Учиха. Мадара тоже доставлял немало хлопот, правда, хлопот другого рода, но Тобирама свято верил, что способность доставлять окружающим проблемы доставались им генетически, будто по наследству. Разве что Итачи был приемным, или же его сила Учиха в нем еще не до конца пробудилась, кто знает.

— Слушай, хватить мандеть, — отозвался Изуна, бесцеремонно развалившись в кресле. 

На нем была идеально отглаженная красная рубашка от Томми Хиллфигера, на правой руке блестели часы — Тобирама не успел рассмотреть, что за модель, но явно не из дешевых. На узких плечах идеально сидел черный пиджак от Бриони — любимый бренд Мадары, подумал Тобирама; значит, старший брат не только сопли ему подтирает, но и помогает шмотки подбирать, чтобы Изуна был на приличного человека похож. Очаровательно.

Картину дополняли — надо сказать, весьма неплохо дополняли, — белоснежные вэнсы. Изуна вытянул ноги и улыбнулся. Тобирама скептически оглядел его с головы до пят и удовлетворенно кивнул; каким бы неприятным человеком Изуна ни был, его внешние данные нельзя было игнорировать, он действительно был конвенционально привлекательным, если опираться на общепринятые стандарты красоты. 

Подбородок у него был практически такой же, как у Мадары — острый, сильно сужающийся книзу. Но само лицо у Изуны было более миниатюрным, а линия челюсти такая четкая и выделяющаяся, будто он всегда закусывал кожу щек изнутри. Прямо-таки модельная внешность, если убрать эту вечную ухмылку с издевательскими нотками.

Тобираме иногда при взгляде на Изуну вспоминался младший брат Итачи — он однажды приходил к ним на работу и оказался до того похож внешне на их ведущего дизайнера, что Тобирама чертыхнулся. Для него вообще было непривычно видеть сразу нескольких настолько похожих между собой людей, пускай и родственников. Они вот с Хаширамой были настолько разными, насколько вообще это может быть. 

— Обсудим план действий? — елейным голосом предложил Изуна, выдергивая из воспоминаний.

Очевидно, ему понравилось, что Тобирама уделил его внешнему виду такое пристальное внимание. Сам Тобирама запоздало понял, что не успел подготовиться, а времени оставалось не так уж много, поэтому быстро включил утюг в розетку и разложил на миниатюрной гладильной доске свою синюю рубашку.

Взгляд Изуны прошелся обжигающей волной по обтягивающей водолазке, которую Тобирама не успел снять перед его приходом. 

— Ты в отличной форме, — сказал Изуна насмешливо, не переставая пялиться. — Нам с тобой нужно провести совместную тренировку, ты ведь ходишь на бокс, правильно?

Тобирама поморщился. Осведомленность Изуны ему не понравилась, а предложение и подавно.

— Заткнись, — бросил он, гладя рукав рубашки. — Говорить будешь ты? 

Изуна разочарованно вздохнул и потянулся. Видимо, рассчитывал, что Тобирама сцепится с ним в очередном споре, но тот не поддался на провокацию.

— Да, расскажу о проекте во всех красках и презентацию тоже возьму на себя. — Он немного подумал. — Когда начнут спрашивать про цифры, семантику цвета и прочую скучную хрень, настанет время для твоего выхода.

Тобирама кивнул. Он так и планировал, осталось только понять, где начнутся цифры, поэтому он выключил утюг, надел рубашку — все под пристальным, чуть насмешливым взглядом Изуны — и протянул тому айпад с заметкой. 

— Это план нашей презентации, серьезно? — искренне удивился Изуна. — Ты невыносимый.

Тобирама мог бы поспорить с тем, кто из них еще более невыносим, но не стал. У них правда не было времени. 

В небольшой заметке было подробно расписано, что следует говорить на определенном слайде, и Тобирама, конечно же, не питал надежд по поводу того, что Изуна послушно будет этому плану следовать, но все-таки. Изуна был профессионалом и, насколько Тобирама знал, успешно провел как минимум несколько десятков подобных встреч с клиентами, но все равно не мог полностью доверить ему такой важный проект.

Если все выгорит, то этот клиент может стать их постоянным. А если учесть, что эта компания была одной из самых крупных в западной части штатов, то у них был неплохой шанс зарекомендовать себя в Вегасе. 

— Пойдем, — сухо сказал Тобирама, поправляя пиджак. — По пути дочитаешь.

Изуна отрицательно покачал головой, возвращая ему планшет, и пружинисто поднялся на ноги. Надо было признать, красный с черным на Изуне смотрелся, по меньшей мере, великолепно. 

— Я тебя как облупленного знаю, Сенджу, — весело сказал он, приблизившись. — И все твои планы тоже. 

Тобирама раздраженно цокнул языком и направился к двери. 

Перед тем, как попрощаться, Кабуто любезно поделился с ними небольшими пейджерами, которые имели небольшой черно-белый экран, одну кнопку — для голосового набора данных — и возможность понять, как попасть в ту или иную часть резиденции. Тобирама задал кнопку и, чувствуя себя при этом полным идиотом, произнес вполголоса: “Зал отдыха номер три”. 

Изуна, кажется, не обратил никакого внимания на этот неловкий момент, и Тобирама взглянул на экран пейджера: им нужно было сначала дойти до конца коридора, свернуть налево и какое-то время идти прямо, чтобы снова свернуть, на этот раз вправо. 

— Что ты знаешь про заказчика? — поинтересовался Тобирама.

Изуна многозначительно улыбнулся, бросая на него косой взгляд. Сам Тобирама успел выяснить не очень много: компания довольно скандальная, постоянно с кем-то судилась на побережье, пыталась вытеснить с рынка, что не так просто сделать в Вегасе, судя по рассказам коллег по цеху. Впрочем, Тобирама если с какими-либо коллегами вел разговоры, то только в виде деловой переписки, а вот Изуна то и дело оставался выпить с клиентами после удачной сделки, а потом приносил интересные сплетни. 

— Их трое, — сказал он, заговорщики понижая голос. — Одна женщина, кстати ваша родственница дальняя, ты про нее слышал от Хаширамы.

Тобирама кивнул. Брат действительно про нее рассказывал, но они последний и единственный раз виделись в глубоком детстве, поэтому особо никакой информации про нее не было. 

Про саму компанию Тобирама тоже знал не очень много, только поверхностные сведения, которые мог найти любой желающий с помощью двух-трех кликов компьютерной мыши. Во-первых, название оставляло желать лучшего — “Три мудреца”, что это вообще такое? Не то чтобы “Сенджу & Учиха” звучало принципиально лучше, но тут Тобирама вообще отказывался применять какие-либо логичные доводы, потому что с его братом и Мадарой они не срабатывали. 

Во-вторых, деятельность “Трех мудрецов”, как и любой другой крупной компании, была покрыта туманом и недосказанностью. С виду ничего необычного: они занимались разведением животных и кучу денег впихивали в исследования, а также спонсировали самые разные мероприятия, посвященные братьям нашим меньшим. 

Еще несколько недель назад Тобирама тщательно проверил все данные, к которым был открытый доступ, а таких было не очень много. Оказалось, что “Три мудреца” были своего рода офшором, потому что зарегистрированы были где-то в Шотландии, где налог на осуществление бизнес-деятельности был гораздо меньше, чем в Америке, но в общем и целом все выглядело вполне себе законно.

В-третьих, Тобирама позволил себе поискать информацию о самих основателях, хотя знал, что это была работа Изуны. Интернет предложил массу статей и интервью, в которых, по большей части, фигурировало лишь одно имя — Джирайя. Этот мужчина охотно фотографировался и давал комментарии, Тобирама даже нашел на ютубе порезанное пикселями видео, где беловолосый человек, находившийся, видимо, в частном самолете, пытался дать ответить на вопросы журналиста из “Нью-Йоркера”. Судя по прерывающемуся изображению и низкому качеству видео, скайп плохо работал высоко в небе.

Про их с Хаширамой родственницу — Цунаде — было известно чуть меньше, потому что разговаривать с прессой она, кажется, не любила, зато в базе данных их бывших клиентов он нашел о ней небольшую, скупую на подробности заметку. Оказалось, Цунаде несколько лет назад пыталась организовать свой фармацевтический бизнес — у нее было два высших образования по медицине и успешно защищенная докторская, — но там что-то не получилось, и она вернулась в игру уже в Вегасе, в окружении двух своих приятелей. 

Про третьего, но не последнего по важности, а то и самого главного, как подозревал Тобирама, было известно пугающе мало. Звали его, как озвучил им Кабуто, Орочимару, и ни одной четкой фотографии Тобирама в интернете не нашел, еще не было никаких данных о его возрасте и дате рождения, что немного настораживало. 

Недавно информация к Тобираме пришла оттуда, откуда он совсем не ждал — от Итачи. За обедом выяснилось, что тот проходил стажировку от Гарварда, который закончил с отличием, и каким-то образом попал к этому Орочимару. Тобирама знал, что диплом Итачи был связан с научными исследованиями в области биологии, но тот так неохотно об этом говорил, что он решил не допытываться.

Судя по скупому отзыву, Итачи не очень понравилось сотрудничество с Орочимару. Он сказал лишь пару предложений, и Тобирама особенно хорошо запомнил оттуда слова “навязчивый” и “подозрительный”. 

Все это наверняка Изуне было известно, но Тобирама все равно ему рассказал: сейчас они, к сожалению, работали в одной команде, а значит, от осведомленности Изуны зависел общий успех операции. 

Вопреки ожиданиям, Изуна не отмахнулся, а внимательно выслушал и кивнул, принимая к сведению. Все-таки это качество — умение быстро погружаться в рабочие процессы — было одним из немногих приятных вещей в Изуне, мимолетом подумал Тобирама. Еще челюсть. Красивая все-таки челюсть.

— Мадара немного знаком с Орочимару, — сказал негромко Изуна, вырывая из неутешительных мыслей. — Они пересекались пару лет назад на какой-то светской тусовке.

Тобирама смутно представлял Мадару, который отдыхает на светской тусовке, но кивнул и спорить не стал.

— Этот Орочимару пытался сначала перетащить его к себе в команду, но с треском провалился. Ты ведь знаешь моего брата, — ухмыльнулся Изуна с гордостью. — Они чуть не подрались, а потом Орочимару предложил отправить к нему на пару месяцев Итачи. Мадара чуть с ума не сошел от злости.

Тобирама чуть не споткнулся о собственную ногу. 

— Откуда такой интерес к его персоне? — аккуратно уточнил он.

Изуна честно ответил, пожимая плечами:

— Понятия не имею. Но если учесть, что он пытался затащить в свои сомнительные эксперименты сначала Итачи, а потом Мадару, то можно предположить, что у него фетиш на наше семейство.

Тобирама какое-то время смаковал про себя услышанное и, на первый взгляд, не увидел в этом никакого смысла. Да, Учиха были похожи друг на друга, горячо любили семейные традиции и разные ценности, передающиеся из поколение в поколение, но в сущности являлись обычным японским кланом, где у каждого была куча родственников.

— Следуя твоей логике, — с расстановкой сказал Тобирама, когда они сделали последний поворот, — ты можешь быть его следующей целью, если можно так выразиться.

Изуна вдруг остановился, повернулся к нему и, покачнувшись на носках, приблизился к чужому лицу. Он был немного ниже ростом и любил то и дело вторгаться в личное пространство: Тобирама его за это очень недолюбливал. И много еще за что. 

— В таком случае, — тихо сказал Изуна, озорно улыбаясь, — надеюсь, что ты защитишь мою честь.

Тобирама фыркнул, пихая его в плечо, чтобы шел, наконец, к двери. 

— Размечтался. 

Цунаде на ужине не было, и Кабуто, встретивший Изуну с Тобирамой в дверях, сообщил, что они, скорее всего, приедут завтра утром. Джирайя выглядел точь-в-точь как на том интервью в частном самолете — широко улыбался, громко шутил и похлопывал своего коллегу по плечу так, что тот покачивался, как ива на ветру.

К слову, Орочимару оказался мужчиной неопределенного возраста, зато обладавшим крайне притягательной улыбкой и бледной кожей, что было довольно странно, если учесть, что жил он в Неваде, где солнце светило круглый год. 

Он был из тех людей, глядя на которых невольно вспоминаешь ужастики, которые тебе довелось смотреть, потому что у него был невероятно цепкий и слегка пугающий взгляд, а еще длинные волосы как у азиатских девочек из хорроров и широкая улыбка, вызывающая легкое беспокойство. 

Джирайя, как и предполагал Тобирама, почти не принимал участия в переговорах — его куда больше интересовал лобстер на тарелке, которую поставил перед ним Кабуто. Никаких вопросов он не задавал, лишь изредка поглядывал в сторону слайдов незаинтересованным взглядом. 

Зато Орочимару слушал так цепко и внимательно, что Тобираме сделалось почему-то слегка не по себе. Они обменялись с ним рукопожатиями, прежде чем усесться за стол, и Орочимару, сжимая своей ледяной узкой ладонью Тобираму, быстро погладил его большим пальцем, а потом оглядел с ног до головы, будто сканер. Впрочем, к счастью и всеобщему облегчению, внимание Орочимару практически сразу перешло к Изуне, который был только рад такому раскладу, лишь изредка поглядывал на Тобираму, то и дело подавая незаметные для неопытного глаза знаки.

Надо признать, в команде у них работать получалось неплохо — Изуна с завидным мастерством молол языком, пил вино, восхищался убранством отеля, заодно успевал рассказывать про “Сенджу & Учиха” и плюсы работы с ними. Тобирама в это время сидел тихо, особо не напоминал о существовании и переключал слайды на небольшом экране, расположенном у стены. 

Орочимару в целом создавал впечатление человека крайне заинтересованного, либо отлично таковым прикидывался. Он с легкой улыбкой слушал речь Изуны, в нужные моменты вставлял междометия и задавал дежурные вопросы — словом, было очевидно, что подобные деловые переговоры для него вещь вполне привычная. 

А потом Изуна показал почти готовый макет сайта.

Увидев, как улыбка с лица Орочимару плавно сползла, Тобирама подумал, что сейчас, скорее всего, начнутся проблемы. 

— Мне очень нравится, — начал Орочимару, но тон его голоса буквально кричал о том, что хозяин имеет диаметрально противоположное мнение насчет макета. 

Изуна позволил себе нахмуриться, но быстро взял себя в руки и залез на любимого коня: сложил пальцы в замок, поставил перед собой на стол и подался всем телом вперед, сокращая между ним и Орочимару дистанцию. А когда он открыл рот, то слова из него полились настолько убедительно, что Тобирама поймал себя на мысли, что будь он на месте Орочимару, у него не было бы и шанса.

К разговору в какой-то момент пришлось подключиться Джирайе, потому что даже способности Изуны не смогли до конца убедить Орочимару, почему золотистая окантовка будет смотреться скорее дешево, чем красиво. Говорили они почти полтора часа, и за это время Изуна пересказал чуть ли не весь курс лекций по графическому дизайну и сочетаемости цветов. Хотя это, к сожалению, не сильно помогало делу. 

— Почему бы не довериться профессионалам? — хохотнув, спросил Джирайя и неопределенно обвел присутствующих рукой.

Очевидно, он даже имена не запомнил, мрачно подумал Тобирама, чувствуя, как с каждой секундой гаснет надежда хорошо зарекомендовать себя в Вегасе. Изуна, судя по тому, как он нервно постукивал ногой, тоже что-то подобное чувствовал. Они переглянулись с Тобирамой всего на мгновение, но поняли друг друга безошибочно. Тобирама едва заметно кивнул.

Клиенты были, конечно, разными, но в основном делились на три типа. Первыми были так называемые адекватные, коих было крайне мало за всю рабочую практику Тобирамы: они лаконично и понятно формулировали свои желания, не вмешивались в творческий процесс, почти всегда были довольны результатом и — что самое главное — платили полную сумму вовремя. 

Второй тип Тобирама называл слегка поехавшими, они как раз составляли гордое большинство. Поначалу таких клиентов можно было легко спутать с адекватными, но когда приходило время для первых правок, вскрывалась истинная натура: они просили несочетаемые цвета и более короткие сроки. В конечном итоге даже с ними можно было бороться с помощью логики, здравого смысла и мрачного взгляда Мадары, которого обычно Хаширама посылал на встречи, когда дела не клеились. 

Третий же тип клиентов попадался не так часто, а работа с ними высасывала массу жизненных сил и денег, не говоря уже о душевном спокойствии и банальной радости.

Тобирама взглянул на улыбающееся лицо Орочимару, который опять начал предлагать Изуне очередную абсурдную идею по оформлению, и вспомнил, что подобных клиентов Мадара называл обычно “наглухо ебанутыми ублюдками”. Они могли спорить до хрипоты о вещах, в которых абсолютно не разбирались, жаловаться на то, что утвердили неделей ранее, и просили все переделать с нуля. Такие “ублюдки” попадались так редко, что Тобирама не сразу заметил подвох, но когда Орочимару предложил заменить черный классический шрифт на неоновый “Папирус”, все стало на свои места.

С такими клиентами было практически бесполезно использовать логичные аргументы, а сейчас ситуация была несколько накаленной, поэтому нужно было переходить к единственному действенному способу — скидкам.

Тобирама внимательно слушал, как Изуна расписывает выгоду и экономию времени и ресурсов, и думал, что Мадара не придет от этого в восторг. Хаширама, впрочем, тоже, но сделка была слишком важной в глобальном смысле, поэтому стоило пожертвовать несколькими десятками тысяч долларов. 

Сейчас, конечно, больше всего стоило переживать за Изуну, эксцентричного Изуну, который однажды подрался с барменом в ресторане, потому что у того рубашка не сочеталась с галстуком. За Изуну, который буквально несколько месяцев назад запустил в Тобираму своим айпадом в порыве злости во время их рядовой перепалки. За Изуну, у которого были проблемы с гневом, если дело касалось его работы и страсти самой главной страсти — дизайна. 

Тобирама сидел за столом так, что видел Изуну почти в профиль, видел дернувшийся кадык и приподнимающуюся в нервной улыбке губу. Одну руку Изуна успел положить на пульт и сам листал слайды, а второй сжимал собственную коленку под столом, и это убедило Тобираму окончательно, что ужин стоит заканчивать.

На помощь неожиданно пришел Джирайя. Он перехватил напряженный взгляд Тобирамы и расхохотался — громко, почти искренне, задирая голову, — и Орочимару, наконец, отвернулся от Изуны и обратился к нему, делая замечание. Этих нескольких секунд Тобираме хватило, чтобы накрыть руку Изуны своей ладонью и сжать. 

— Держи себя в руках, — процедил он сквозь зубы.

Изуна посмотрел на него с таким раздражением, что Тобирама удивился, как он вообще еще не начал метать молнии. В таком состоянии сходство с Мадарой было колоссальное, а то, как Учиха-старший вел дела, Тобираме решительно не нравилось, поэтому он намеревался сделать все, чтобы вернуть обратно добродушного и веселого Изуну с его байками и идиотскими заигрываниями.

— Закончим на сегодня? — предложил Джирайя, и Орочимару, немного подумав, кивнул, с явной неохотой.

— Продолжим разговор завтра, — сказал он, аккуратно вставая из-за стола.

Оказалось, что он был довольно высоким, а в элегантном, явно дорогущем костюме, скроенном как домашний халат, и с длинными шелковыми волосами, струящимися как змеи, он был похож на женщину, особенно со спины. На очень худую, следящую за своей фигурой женщину. 

Вслед за ним встал из-за стола Джирайя.

— Простите его, — сказал он вдруг более низким, совсем другим голосом, и Тобирама снова почувствовал в нем союзника. — Я с ним обязательно поговорю, завтра мы с вами придем к общему знаменателю, это обещаю.

Тобирама быстро глянул на Изуну, который стал покачиваться на стуле, глядя в одну точку, и понял, что с его стороны помощи уже не дождешься сегодня. Поэтому он вежливо ответил сам:

— Орочимару довольно требовательный клиент.

Джирайя рассмеялся — на этот раз смех был стопроцентно искренним.

— Я бы сказал, что он любит выебываться. — Он сделал большой глоток из своего бокала, потом допил вино, оставшееся у Орочимару. — Но я с ним поговорю. 

Тобирама кивнул, невольно улыбаясь. Что-что, а располагать к себе Джирайя умел, в отличие от своего делового партнера. 

Когда они распрощались и остались одни в большой зале, Тобирама пнул стул, на котором сидел Изуна. Изуна поднял на него мрачный взгляд.

Похоже, за последние несколько часов Орочимару удалось довести его практически до ручки, судя по тому, как тряслись у Изуны пальцы от злости. Тобирама сначала хотел его отругать, но вспомнил, что делал так уже не раз в подобных ситуациях и это обычно не приносило пользы. Поэтому он схватил Изуну за шкирку и потянул, заставляя встать из-за стола. 

— Какого хрена ты делаешь? — запоздало отреагировал тот, когда они уже приближались к выходу из залы. 

Тобирама отпустил его пиджак и перехватил покрепче за предплечье, не позволяя вырваться.

— Мы идем выпить. 


	4. Chapter 4

Если бы Тобираму спросили, как можно улучшить условия его работы, он бы ответил: убрать из поля зрения Учиха Изуну. Вот прям навсегда, пожизненно. Или рассадить их по разным офисам, которые находились бы в нескольких сотнях миль друг от друга. Но в этом и состояла основная боль всей жизни Тобирамы: в компании он был тем самым сотрудником, который составлял подобные опросы и спрашивал коллег об улучшении их рабочих процессов. Одним словом, как клоун, способный рассмешить всех в городе, кроме себя самого.

Были, конечно, моменты, когда Изуна доводил его до натурального бешенства, но по большей части, их отношения с Тобирамой держались в рамках умеренного, ровного раздражения. В таких случаях хотя бы было понятно, что делать: огрызаться, пытаться поставить Учиху на место, может, даже прикрикнуть, если логичные доводы, как это часто бывало, с ним не срабатывали. 

Куда реже были ситуации, в которых Изуна молчаливо выполнял поручения Тобирамы и никак не реагировал на его приказной тон. Вот и сейчас он позволил Тобираме вцепиться ему в запястье и протащить по всем коридорам к выходу из отеля. 

— Язык проглотил? — не выдержал Тобирама, когда яркое солнце скользнуло к их ногам, едва они приблизились к широким дверям и застыли у порога. 

Изуна, наконец, выдернул руку из чужой хватки и посмотрел на Тобираму — зло, прищуренными глазами. 

— С моим языком все в порядке, — огрызнулся он, и у Тобирамы чуть отлегло. — А вот ты свой, кажется, в задницу засунул.

Такой Изуна был ему привычен, а значит, дела были под контролем.

Тобирама пихнул Изуну в спину, подталкивая к гаражу; Кабуто при встрече пояснил, что рядом с отелем находится один из самых крупных казино на побережье, всего в нескольких милях езды. Машину им разрешалось взять любую, просто одолжив ключи у работников, находившихся внутри.

Машин этих было так много, что Тобирама не удержался и ахнул, когда сотрудник любезно открыл металлический забор. Их было больше двух десятков, все блестели так, будто их вот-вот привезли с завода и как следует отполировали. Кто знает — может, так оно и было.

Тобирама повернулся к Изуне, который что-то яростно набирал на телефоне. Тот глянул на него, молча и без особого интереса окинул взглядом тачки и показал рукой на красный лэнд ровер. Тобирама пожал плечами.

Ему было не очень интересно, но по долгу службы он все же знал, что Изуна абсолютно не разбирался в автомобилях — в их чокнутой семейке эта страсть ушла к старшему брату. Мадара обожал спорткары и менял тачки раз в месяц; помнится, они с Хаширамой на этой почве пару раз чуть ли не подрались. Тогда Мадара влетел в столб и сломал нос и еще два дня так отчаянно убивался о новеньком Порше, что Хаширама не выдержал. Их небольшой спор на повышенных тонах слышал тогда, наверное, не только весь этаж, но и люди на улице. Мадара орал о том, что человек может погибнуть в любой момент и это всего лишь шутки судьбы и вопрос удачи, а Хаширама принялся орать в ответ, что Мадара слишком ценный сотрудник, лишившись которого компания может понести серьезные убытки. 

Думая об этом сейчас, несколько лет спустя, Тобирама отчетливо понимал, что Хашираме плевать было на какие-то сомнительные потери, а под компанией тот имел в виду исключительно себя. Если совсем уж напрячь память, Тобирама мог даже припомнить, чем кончился тогдашний спор: внезапно успокоившимся и притихшим за скрытыми плотными шторами стенами кабинета Мадарой. Что именно сделал Хаширама, какие доводы использовал, Тобирама знать не хотел, хотя, к сожалению, догадывался.

Изуна упрямо молчал, пока Тобирама брал ключи и оставлял электронную подпись в айпаде сотрудника отеля, вежливо поблагодарил и уселся в машину. Заговорил он лишь после того, как они выехали на полупустую трассу, и неожиданно включился навигатор.

— Нам нужно позвонить им, — сказал Изуна с неохотой.

Тобирама знал, о чем он думает: что сегодняшняя встреча с клиентами прошла не очень хорошо. Более того, Изуна явно воспринимал сказанное Орочимару как личную обиду, что до сих пор плохо сказывалось на его состоянии: он сидел мрачный как туча, дулся на себя и на весь мир, но при этом, как ни странно, бесил Тобираму куда меньше, чем обычно.

— Третья кнопка на панели быстрого вызова, — коротко сказал Тобирама, протягивая айпад.

Изуна попытался его включить и застыл. 

— Пароль?

Тобирама цокнул. Обычно он пароли не ставил, но вынужденно делал это, когда отправлялся с рабочими гаджетами в командировку или длительные поездки. Безопасность и конфиденциальность данных превыше всего. Впрочем, это же и относилось к вождению.

Чтобы взять в руки планшет и набрать пароль, необходимо было тормознуть; дорога была безлюдной, хоть и достаточно узкой. Тобирама быстро глянул на Изуну и с раздражением увидел, как на лице у того появилась привычная издевательская улыбка.

— Прям так и вижу, как в тебе борется два начала, — протянул Изуна, вытягивая ноги. — Ты можешь сейчас взять планшет и набрать пароль, но это не по правилам безопасности. А можешь сказать пароль мне, чтобы я его набрал.

Тобирама закатил глаза. Все еще был третий вариант — остановиться у обочины, — но так делать почему-то не хотелось. Время уже было позднее, начало смеркаться, к тому же, кто знает, как лэнд ровер притормозит, вдруг возникнут какие-то проблемы, и им придется позорно просить помощи у Кабуто. Раз уж тачка завелась и едет, лучше ей не мешать.

— Не волнуйся, — сказал Изуна и похлопал Тобираму по плечу, — я ужасен в цифрах.

Это было правдой. Тобирама читал его отчеты — по крайней мере, те, что Изуна удосужился сдать вовремя — и прекрасно знал, какие ошибки тот может делать. Иногда у него даже закрадывалось подозрение, что Изуна не проходил высшую математике в своем университете и считать умел в лучшем случае до двадцати. Благо, дизайнеру это нужно было не так часто.

Скрипнув зубами, Тобирама назвал пароль, и Изуна набрал, умудурившись, к своей чести, даже не отпустить тупой комментарий. Он быстро застучал ногтями по экрану, нашел на панели нужную кнопку и запустил звонок, а сам айпад поставил на приборную панель, чтобы они вдвоем попали в кадр.

Длинные гудки звучали недолго, а потом ответил Хаширама: сначала послышался его голос, потом резкий шум, будто кто-то как следует подышал в микрофон. 

— Где тут видео включить, не вижу, — пожаловался Хаширама словно откуда-то издалека.

Изуна хихикнул и Тобирама строго посмотрел в его сторону. Тот развел руками — мол, ничего не могу с собой поделать, это дико смешно.

Признаться, Тобираму тоже это немного развеселило, но виду он не подал. В конце концов, Изуна его коллега, а если он будет позволять себе при коллегах смеяться над начальником, еще и собственным братом, то это будет дурной пример. Впрочем, наверное, то, что глава одной из крупнейших айти-корпораций имеет серьезные проблемы с техникой, секретом ни для кого не было. На созвонах Хаширама мог пятнадцать минут настраивать звук или заявить, что не может найти кнопку переключения слайдов. Но вот с фейстаймом пора было уже разобраться, если учесть, как часто они звонили друг другу с Тобирамой.

— Просто нажми на эту ебучую кнопку, — раздался донельзя раздраженный голос Мадары, и Тобирама покосился на Изуну.

На тему отношений их старших братьев они никогда не разговаривали, но судя по улыбке, которая каждый раз появлялась на лице Изуны, он вовсе не был против. Тобирама даже подозревал, что ублюдок в какой-то мере благословлял эти странные отношения.

На экране, наконец, появились очертания лица Хаширамы: он, конечно же, улыбался во весь рот и тряс головой из стороны в стороны, закрывая своими волосами часть экрана.

— Тора? — спросил он, будто неуверенный в том, кто ему звонит. 

Изуна подвинулся ближе к Тобираме и активно помахал рукой в экран. Тобирама отпихнул его плечом и тоже влез в кадр. 

— Хаширама, нужно поговорить, — сказал он, чувствуя, как от общей атмосферы балагана начинает снова раздражаться. — Где ты, черт возьми?

Он заметил позади брата мрачную фигуру Учихи и поправил себя:

— Где  _ вы _ .

— Мы в Икее! Стол письменный выбираем, — радостно сообщил Хаширама.

Тобирама от услышанного чуть не выехал на встречную полосу. Хотелось задать несколько вопросов, но все они были не по делу и сводились к одному-единственному “Какого хрена?”, что, впрочем, являлось скорее не вопросом, а криком души.

На помощь пришел Изуна. 

— Заказчики — пиздец, — емко сказал он, и Тобирама облегченно выдохнул.

Следующие несколько минут он, покрепче перехватив руль, слушал, как Изуна берет все в свои руки и максимально подробно пересказывает события сегодняшнего дня.

Уж в чем-чем, а в делах, касающихся болтовни, он мог полностью на него положиться.

Все кончилось именно так, как предсказывал Тобирама: Хаширама заметно расстроился, а Мадара принялся орать, распугав, судя по всему, всех несчастных людей, которым не повезло приехать в Икею в этот злосчастный день.

— Какие, нахуй, скидки! — прорычал он в экран, выхватывая айпад у Хаширамы. 

Его лицо, даже порезанное пикселями и время от времени безжизненно замирающее из-за нестабильного интернета, передавало всю степень его злости. Тобирама, впрочем, мог разделить его чувства — даже навскидку, из-за этой небольшой уступки они могут потерять сумму, равную двум хорошим зарплатам ведущих работников, и не факт, что сделка себя оправдает.

— Сенджу! — заорал Мадара, немного успокоившись. — Ты ведь умеешь делать так, чтобы люди тебя слушались. Так заставь их согласиться на  _ более выгодные  _ условия.

Тобирама раздраженно фыркнул. Он-то приложит все усилия ради этой сделки, необязательно было делать подобное замечание.

— Максимум пять процентов, — смягчился Мадара, потирая переносицу, и строго добавил: — Не больше. Пусти в ход все свое обаяние, Сенджу. 

Он нагло ухмыльнулся, и Тобирама с силой сжал руль. Сарказм Учихи его раздражал, пожалуй, даже больше, чем издевательская улыбка на лице Изуны, который пялился на него прямо сейчас, явно довольный старшим братом.

— А если заказчики не впечатлятся твоим мрачным ебальником... — произнес Мадара, кивая в сторону.

Сидящий рядом Изуна тихо заметил:

— А они не впечатлятся….

— То с тобой не просто так отправили моего брата, — закончил Мадара и передал, наконец, телефон Хашираме.

Тобирама закатил глаза так, что еще немного и увидел бы внутреннюю сторону черепа. Хаширама ничего нового не сказал, потому что в денежных вопросах доверял Мадаре больше, чем самому себе, и на то были основания — еще ни одна сделка с тех пор, как Мадара стал финансовым директором, не принесла компании убытков, даже незначительных. Тобирама был вынужден признать, что этот нелицеприятный мрачный тип умел вертеть людям так и эдак, выбивая нужные суммы из кошельков с пугающей легкостью. 

Только один человек не поддавался его чарам талантливого бизнесмена — это Хаширама, которому было, как ни парадоксально звучало, плевать на деньги. Зато он поддавался чарам другого типа, и вот эту привязанность Тобирама даже спустя годы не мог понять и принять.

Впрочем, в звонке этом была и хорошая сторона: теперь они с Изуной четко знали, что делать. Необходимо было действительно задействовать все доступное учиховское обаяние, снизить процентную ставку и убедить, что даже с небольшой скидкой дела у Орочимару и ко пойдут в гору. Но это их ожидало завтра, а сейчас, напомнил себе Тобирама, Изуне предстояло выпить. 

Должность аналитика предполагала множество скучных для простых обывателей и людей творческой направленности задач, но в случае с Тобирамой была и другая особенность. В его негласные обязанности входило еще и отслеживание, насколько комфортно себя чувствовали сотрудники на своих рабочих местах и как можно было рабочие процессы улучшить.

Согласно официальным данным, за это отвечал конкретный отдел тренеров с их бесконечными вебинарами и тренингами, и Тобираму качество их работы устраивало. Главой дивижена был Майто Гай — человек с тремя высшими образованиями по психологии, инженерии и неожиданно ветеринарии, еще и с впечатляющими достижениями в спорте. Тобирама с ним пересекался не так часто, но каждый раз этот человек поражал своей энергией, поэтому вопросов к душевному состоянию сотрудников быть не должно, но Тобирама, как любил его подкалывать Изуна, имел привычку все контролировать. 

Сам Тобирама считал, что это хороший способ успокоить себя, что никто из коллег не собирается прыгнуть в окно из-за непосильных задач, потому что нет ничего лучше, чем проверить и убедиться во всем самостоятельно. С другой стороны, Мадара частенько называл его контрол-фриком, когда Тобирама в очередной раз читал отчеты тренинг-менеджеров и анкеты сотрудников, чтобы знать наверняка, как они себя чувствуют и чем недовольны. 

Хаширама на этот счет был предельно лаконичен: просто однажды предложил брату обратиться к психологу или терапевту, узнать, действительно ли у него ОКР или он просто излишне педантичен. Тобирама не внял его совету и сказал тогда, что если кому-то и нужно проверяться у врача, так это Мадаре, который во время приступа злости сломал второе кресло за неделю.

Так как в компании работало несколько сотен человек, прочесть все анкеты было затруднительно, да и незачем — Тобирама ограничился сотрудниками, с которыми постоянно контактировал. К его сожалению, в этот список входил и Изуна, поэтому его отчеты он знал практически наизусть. Он знал, что Изуна сочетал в себе несочетаемые вещи: обожал алкоголь и в то же время усиленно занимался сразу несколькими видами спорта, выступал за эко-активизм и не ел мясо, но при этом употреблял столько фастфуда и вредной еды, что чудом не заработал гастрит. Словом, Тобирама даже знал его любимый алкогольный коктейль и знал — это уже не из отчетов, а личного опыта, — как быстро Изуна пьянеет.

Это могло сыграть на руку. Согласно его плану, они должны приехать в казино, остановиться у бара, где Изуна возьмет пару аперолей, потом прогуляться по пестрым комнатам, где будет так шумно, что Тобирама, как он надеялся, не будет слышать, о чем станет Изуна болтать. Возможно, они съедят чего-нибудь в ресторане на веранде (он уже погуглил схему казино и знал, где что находится), а когда Изуна как следует накидается и расскажет все, что его разозлило за прошедший день и его, наконец, отпустит, Тобирама дотащит его до машины и довезет обратно до отеля. 

Подобная схема срабатывала почти всегда. Изуна легко заводился и так же легко успокаивался, а именно спокойный, собранный Изуна нужен был завтра на следующей встрече с Орочимару, чтобы сделка все-таки состоялась. Тобирама не планировал задерживаться здесь дольше, чем того требовала ситуация.


End file.
